No Se Parece
by Rebelde Bella
Summary: Bella en Luna Nueva. después de que Jacob no contestase su llamada decidió escuchar música y escucho un tip que seviria no diré mas .No Se Parece de Dulce Maria Primer Fic no sean crueles


El dolor se extendía rasgaba como si me estuvieran rasgando desde lo mas profundo el corazón desde que le se fue se llevo todo consigo no dejo nada mas que recuerdos que perforaban cada vez mas dolía un dolor que nunca iba a acabar a menos que el regresase sentía un peso que me oprimía desde lo mas profundo

Habia intentado de todo para no pensar en el en el dolor que me hacia sentir

Habia sobrevivido a las motos con lo cual me habia ayudado Jake para sacar el dolor pero no duro mucho se comenzó a comportar de manera extraña ya no nos veíamos ni siquiera contestaba mis llamadas incluso un día me dijo que no deberíamos ser amigas que no quería que fuera su amiga pero yo seguía insistiendo porque Jake era le único que me hacia olvidar el dolor o por menos apaciguarlo poco después resolví que se habia convertido en licántropo por lo que era el que protegía la reserva de La Push de los vampiros ,solo de los demás pues habían hecho un tratado que le impedía hacerles daño a los Cullen confieso que me sentí aliviada de saber eso ,pero eso significaba que no tenia tiempo para estar conmigo si admito que soy egoísta pero eso era lo único que quería algo o alguien que me ayudase a quitar ese dolor que venia sintiendo desde que él se fue.

Ahora estaba en casa sola habia hecho mis deberes arreglado toda la casa que estaba bien descuidada y Charlie tenia turno de noche en la estación de policía por lo cual tenia la casa para mi sola como era fin de semana sé que muchas otras chicas habían organizado pijamada y eso pero yo no tenia intenciones de estar en compañía que no fuera la de los Cullen o la de Jake pensar en lo Cullen volvió a doler pero tenia que acostumbrarme

De pronto me acorde de que hace 1 semana en clase nos habían dicho en una conferencia sobre la música que era la mejor forma de relajarse y olvidarse de todo así que decidí probar escuchando algo de música pero como en todas las estaciones solo estaban pasando música romántica me estaba empezando a rendir de encontrar alguna buena canción cuando pare en el final de una, que parecía buena en letra y en ritmo

Of you, I knew  
I know in my heart it's not you  
I knew  
But now I know what I want  
I want  
I want  
Oh no, I should have never thought (1)

Guau esa canción como dicen me cayó como anillo al dedo ya que me parecía perfecta para lo que estaba pasando la productora dijo:

Bueno queridos oyentes esta canción es I caught myself de paramore coreado por hayly Williams

Anote lo más rápido el nombre de la canción para buscarla más después para escucharla completamente

La presentadora seguía

Para nuestros queridos radioescuchas le avisamos que dentro de poco…

Y cambie de emisora , la canción me parecía buena pero odiaba que se pusieran a hablar así que seguí pasando sin percatarme que habia dado una vuelta entera a todas las estaciones cosa que ya estaba cerca de la única que me habia gustado

Suspire y decidí poner esta mientras leía Cumbres Borrosas

Mala idea los personajes me recordaban mucho a Edward

Auch pensar en su nombre fue un nuevo retorcijo para mi pobre y desecho corazón así que preste atención a la radio la presentadora hablaba algo sobre una ayuda psicológica por medio de la música

Come le iba comentando escriban no solo canciones sino algo que les guste como poesía libros o cualquier cosa que les va hacer muy bien sobretodo para olvidar fallas amorosas o malos desenlaces…

Apague de inmediato la radio no quería pensar en lo sucedido pero pensándolo bien la presentadora tenia razón la música hacia olvidar todo por lo que estuve pensando un buen rato y decidí que como Jake tenia que llamarme me lo habia prometido, si no m e llamaba en quince minutos empezara a escribir cualquier cosa que me vendría a la mente para formar unos coros siquiera para distraerme

Pasó el tiempo y cuando regrese a ver habían pasado ya más de media hora por lo que decidí empezar a escribir

Cogí mi cuaderno de apuntes o de borrador como yo le llamaba y empezó a inspirar y expirar lentamente tomándome mi tiempo para soportar el dolor que sentiría si me ponía a pensar en el.

Cae como lágrimas la lluvia sobre mí  
Y la tristeza no, no se parece a ti

Siempre me ponía a llorar cuando lo recordaba como se reía o como sonreía cuando me decía que me amaba .

Solo es un reflejo de lo que dejaste aquí  
Y la nostalgia no, no se parece a ti  
Y yo te busco ahí para sobrevivir

Recuerdo su piel brillar con el solo como un dios griego que me decía te quiero, después que él se marchara se llevo mis cosas consigo y estuve buscándolas por un momento pero el dolor era tal que lo deje de hacer para no reviví mas los recuerdo.

Me pediste que no te olvidara  
De pensar en ti si me faltabas  
Por que solamente tu recuerdo  
Me alegraría el ama

En realidad el me pidió que continuara con mi vida pero solo su voz era la que me decía que no haga cosas arriesgadas su voz a veces me conseguía sacar una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero si te imagino sonriendo  
Al vacío caigo pero lento  
Por que este dolor que llevo dentro  
No se parece nada

Siempre que pensaba o me acordaba de el caía en un vacío de dolor dolía y nunca podre sacar ese dolor del fondo de mi corazón a menos que el este con migo que me haga sentir viva querida y que diga que todavía me ama.

Ni a tu olor, ni a tus besos  
Ni al amor que me dabas  
Y este frio que siento  
No se parece nada

Su besos siempre tan cuidadosos y castos temiendo hacerme daño temiendo romperme porque no veía que mas daño que el que estoy sufriendo no podía sentir a pesar que él era frio sentía que cuando estaba con el me hacia sentir con vida con calor.

Ni a tu voz que en mi cabeza quiero repetir  
Y el silencio no, no se parece a ti  
Y yo te quiero oír, para sobrevivir

Siempre soñaba con escuchar su voz y no solo cuando hago locuras no su voz al despertarme de un sueño cuando despertaba y me decía esta hermosa y siempre me sonrojaba si solo escuchaba su voz una vez mas podría sobrevivir.

CORO

Me pediste que no te olvidara  
Que pensara en ti si me faltabas  
Porque solamente tu recuerdo  
Me alegraría el alma

Ojala que eso se pudiera hacer pero no mis memorias cada vez sacaba a reducir como era el su perfección su voz suave y sedosa.

Pero si te imagino sonriendo  
Al vacío caigo pero lento  
Porque este dolor que llevo dentro  
No se parece nada  
Ni a tu olor ni a tus besos  
Ni al amor que me dabas  
Este frio que siento  
No se parece nada

Siempre trataba de recordarlo pero mis memorias no sacaban a reducir lo perfecto que era yo una estúpida mortal no podía recordar con exactitud al vampiro que me tenia atrapada bajo un hechizo de amor.

Continuaba escribiendo y vi como el papel poco a poco se empezaba a mojar con gotas que eran mis lágrimas de dolor y de tristeza.

Porque tu recuerdo  
Es como un lamento  
Él no puede hablarme de ti

Vuelve Edward vuelve me repetía continuamente y en mis sueños siempre era eso vuelve no te vallas decía por favor no me dejes recordé mis palabras antes de que Edward se fuera pero él nunca me hizo caso sus recuerdos me entristecían y me sentía aliviada porque a cierto modo me decían que le s real que los Cullen son reales y no producto de mi inconciencia tan mortal.

Pero si te imagino sonriendo  
Al vacío caigo pero lento  
Porque este dolor que llevo dentro  
No se parece nada  
Ni a tu olor ni a tus besos  
Ni al amor que me dabas

Su sonrisa brillaba siempre era mi sonrisa torcida favorita su olor olía a loas mas dulces flores pero con un toque varonil y exótico extrañaba todo eso pero sobre todo extrañaba su amor cuando él me decía que me quería que su existencia solo dependía de mi.

Este frio que siento  
No se parece nada

Rompí a llorar suerte que nadie me escuchaba.

Edward… porque….porque…te….fuiste -decía en medio de mis lloros.

Pero anque me costaba admitirlo esa cancion me habia ayudado a sacar lo que llevaba ahogándome dentro de mi durante tanto tiempo.

Llore durante horas sintiéndome insignificante.

Después de llorar tome un baño de agua caliente para relajarme y calmarme.

Al final arranque las hojas donde estaba mi canción y las puses en uno de los cajones del escritorio (librero o lo que sea) y lo cerré con fuerza.

Finalmente logre dormir.


End file.
